Best of Friends
by Hina Jaganshi
Summary: Songfic: Kuwabara and Hiei sing a song that possibly means it’s the End of Days


**Hi, Hina here! I know, I know: Hiei and Kuwabara appear to be enemies, right? WRONG! I tell ya, I watched Hiei and Kuwy interact and I think they're really friends…they just don't wanna admit it. So either A) I'm right, and this is what they're thinking, or B) I'm right, and we should be running from the four horsemen and the end of days. Either way, I'M RIGHT! REVIEW and to all flamers: If you were Hiei, THEN you could flame someone…since your not…then don't!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho. Do any of YOU?!?!

* * *

**We are Friends**

_First verse: Hiei_

All my life I've been alone

All my life, on my own

Friends were never something

That was real for me

Perhaps I was just too blind to see

How my heart would bleed

Until I found a friend!

_  
__First verse: Kuwabara_

Huh, all my life

I wasn't really alone

Urameshi was always there for me

But still, there was something missing

Perhaps finding someone was just a blessing

That wasn't meant for me

But now, now I see!

_Chorus: Both_

**Hiei**: I thought you were a fool

**Kuwabara**: I thought you were a ghoul

**Together**: But I know we were both the fools

For people like us

Who's been alone for so long

Passing up friends is not in the cards

We've fought for so long

But that's all gone

**Hiei**: Because, I know

**Kuwabara**: And it's so

**Both**: Now we know

We are…friends

_Second verse: Hiei_

When I saw you, I hated you

Thought you were just some dumb son

Some little Human, with no brains

Just some big, hulking frame

But I know I'm wrong!

Second verse: Kuwabara

When I first saw you

I knew who was the real fool!

Some short little shrimp

A measly little wimp

But it wasn't that simple

We fought for so long

But I guess that's all gone now!

_Third verse: Hiei_

You may be a Human

But you're powerful and good

You've got a heart of gold

And in battle, you're ever so bold

You've still have so much innocence in you

All I've done makes the sins of my past show through

Sometimes I was even jealous of you

_Third verse: Kuwabara_

You're a big strong Demon

You've made sure to tell me this

At least a dozen times

You seem to have such power in you

And I see the honor in you

And no matter what you do

I can see how good inside you really is

_Chorus_

**Hiei**: I thought you were a fool

**Kuwabara**: I thought you were a ghoul

**Together**: But I know we were both the fools

For people like us

Who's been alone for so long

Passing up friends is not in the cards

We've fought for so long

But that's all gone

**Hiei**: Because, I know

**Kuwabara**: And it's so

**Both**: Now we know

We are…friends

**Together**: It doesn't matter

**Hiei**: That I'm a Demon

**Kuwabara**: And I am Human

**Together**: Because we know we're really friends

We love the same girl

And sometimes it's just us against the world

But we know, in our hearts

Even when it seems were fighting and apart

We know in our hearts

We're really friends

_  
Final verse: Hiei_

People say you're stupid

And I've said you're blind

But you see better than most

You're smart and great

And you make a good friend

I don't care what the world says

You're one of the best

_Final verse: Kuwabara_

Ya talk about your past

Like it's something bad

But I can see youre heart

I know you don't still play that part

To me, you're really good inside

So you shouldn't hide

From the world now

**Together**: I see the best

And forget the rest

Isn't that, what friends do?

_Chorus_

**Hiei**: I thought you were a fool

**Kuwabara**: I thought you were a ghoul

**Together**: But I know we were both the fools

For people like us

Who's been alone for so long

Passing up friends is not in the cards

We've fought for so long

But that's all gone

**Hiei**: Because, I know

**Kuwabara**: And it's so

**Both**: Now we know

We are…friends

**Together**: It doesn't matter

**Hiei**: That I'm a Demon

**Kuwabara**: And I am Human

**Together**: Because we know we're really friends

We love the same girl

And sometimes it's just us against the world

But we know, in our hearts

Even when it seems were fighting and apart

We know in our hearts

We're really friends

**Hiei**: Because I know

**Kuwabara**: And it's so

**Both**: Now we know

We're…friends!


End file.
